


'Cause Blue Eyes

by Seerasly



Category: Scrubs
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seerasly/pseuds/Seerasly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J.D has fallen for one guy named Mark. His first time boyfriend, J.D finally plucks up the courage to bring him in to meet his friends, who take to the guy instantly, but his mentor has other ideas with his sudden and unexpected jealousy. Will Perry win J.D over, or is it too late with Mark on the scene. Rating may be subject to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Breaking News

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for my rusty nature to the chapter and how short it is. I haven't written Scrubs in a looooong time and I haven't written JDox as a romantic at all. It will get better. This chapter is just really to set the scene and the mood for the second which will be focusing on Dr. Cox.

I was stood outside Sacred Heart with the most anxious feeling in my chest. After four and a half years of working here, it wasn’t what was inside that was scaring me anymore. It was this new thing in my life, my new partner which I had kept a secret for a very long time. We were starting to get serious though and it was about time I introduced him to the gang.

 Suddenly, I felt the grip of a somewhat larger hand in mine and looked over to see Mark giving me that reassuring look that he was always giving me. _Man, his eyes are dreamy_. Nodding, I walked into the building, out hands firmly clasped. We obtained a few glances, but nothing really stuck. It didn’t surprise people in the least, but that wasn’t what I was concerned with.

 We made our way up to the ICU. I knew everyone would be gathered around there, which was perfect to introduce him. I pushed the door open and let Mark walk in behind me. There they were, standing around the nurse’s station and laughing like everything was just the same. Taking another deep breath, I strode forward and made my presence know.

 “Good morning life buddies!” I exclaimed, jumping in between Turk and Elliot.

 “J.D, tell Carla that she’s freaking out too much about this baby thing,” Turk immediately stated.

 Carla rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath as she filed away charts and pieces of paper. I was about to open my mouth when Elliot interjected.

 “J.D, who’s the guy who’s just standing there watching us?” Elliot glanced over his shoulder at Mark, who gave a little wave to us.

 “Ah. Well I was just about to say. I have a bit of an announcement—“

 “Oooh, have you finally mastered the dance we’ve been working on ‘cause I will get on down right now if you’re ready. We are going to bitchslap the interns at the talent show!” Turk bellowed in glee, interrupting me with his sudden jump into his dance routine. He popped out a few complicated steps and spun around, flashing me a grin as he stopped, resting himself back against the countertop.

  _Crap I forgot to practice!_

 “You’ve got competition, Turkleton. Keith says some of the interns he knows are planning a major skit and it’s going to bring the house down,” Elliot chimed in with her chipper gossip.

 I exhaled again and just hoped that I would be heard this time. I just wanted to tell them already and poor Mark was already being sussed out by the Janitor. I definitely did not want them to come into contact with each other. Anything to save him from that fate.

 “I’m dating the guy behind us!” I suddenly shouted above Turk and Elliot’s chattering.

 I beckoned Mark over and he moved over behind us, towering me with his height – he was almost as tall as the Janitor. My partner moved his arm around my waist as I stood there awkwardly staring at my friends. I could see Turk inside his head, already trying to pinpoint if this relationship was going to be good for me. Elliot was in her mind, already deciding how she would introduce me to her brother – that offer had been made many times beforehand though. And there was Carla, gazing at me like her little baby had made her proud. I wasn’t too sure what I had expected. What I didn’t expect was the gobsmacked face of Dr Cox standing a bit further away. That was a rare sight. If only I had had a camera.

 “So…Mark,” Turk finally spoke, clearing his throat, “How long you two being dating?”

 “Almost a couple months,” Mark replied, turning to me, “Anyway, J.D, I’ll see you tonight. I’m already late for work, but I wanted to meet your friends. You’re exactly how he described you. Gotta run. See ya.”

 Mark gave me a quick peck on the cheek and jogged out through the door. I turned to my friends again and couldn’t stop myself beaming a smile to them.  

 “So what do you think?” I asked, giving a shrug.

 “Why do all the good looking ones have to be gay?” Elliot whined, biting on her pen.

 “Elliot!” I gave a pretend huff.

 She giggled a bit and gave me a grin. I had Elliot’s approval. I already knew that I had Carla’s approval. It was Turk I was slightly worried about. I opened my mouth to talk to him, but he walked away, claiming he had a surgery to get to.

 “Don’t worry, Bambi. He’ll come around. It’s new for him. I mean, looking at the two of you, you’d think you two were the couple. I fight against you for his love,” Carla rolled her eyes with her final sentence.

 It brought a smile to my face, “Yeah. Believe me…I haven’t figured anything out. I’m not identifying as someone who’s gay. I just happened to start having feelings for a guy.”

 “I wouldn’t worry about it. At the end of the day, Turk knows you and him are best friends. He’ll come around.”

 I nodded and thanked Carla, grabbing my charts before heading off to my first patient of the day – a thirty year old male with nausea and abdominal pain. It was going to be a good day.

* * *

 By the time lunch came, I had suffered two codes and had to give three people terrible news about their diagnosis. On top of that, I hadn’t seen Turk all day. I was cooked. I sat in the cafeteria at a table by myself and stared at my lunch. It wasn’t even a good cafeteria day. On the bright side there was pudding. _Ahhh pudding~_

 “Why the long face, Miranda?”

 I looked up and saw Dr Cox standing over me with a tray in his hands. He flashed me his grin upon seeing my own miserable face. He was really wondering inside. He had to be.

 “Just a really crappy day. I just had to tell this boy’s parents that he’s dying,” I sighed.

 “That’s part of this job. Should be used to it by now,” he scoffed, striding off to sit at another table.

  _I hate him sometimes_ , I thought to myself, my head tilting to the side as a fantasy began to play in my head.

  _I stood up out of my seat, flinging it back. I took my tray and spun it across the room at Dr Cox’s cheesy grin. It whacked right into his mouth, stretching his mouth._ Bull’s eye! _I jumped up and down, shrieking that I had won. The whole hospital clapped, thanking me for shutting up Dr Cox._

 “He’d be able to fill his cheeks with so many walnuts,” I giggled.

 The fantasy seemed to brighten my day a little. I dumped my food in the bin and headed back upstairs. I had to find Turk and make sure that everything was okay with us. I made my way through the hospital until finally I found Turk lurking in the doctor’s lounge. I ran up behind the couch and tapped his shoulder.

 “Brown bear!” I beamed at him as her turned around.

 “J-J.D?!” he jumped up quickly, moving away from me.

 I furrowed my brows at him, my stance becoming tense and ridged. Did he have a problem with me dating a guy? Turk wasn’t overly fond of sensitive stuff, but guys dating had never bothered him before. Even Turk and I had boundaries in our friendship. It wasn’t like I wanted to bang him.

 “Turk…what’s the matter? I’m no different than I was yesterday.”

 He glanced to the ground and took a deep breath. He was trying to find the words to explain his feelings. Turk was never that emotionally open. He was more open with me, but that was because we were best friends.

 “When people see us, they think we’re this couple. That was always okay with me, because we both knew that it was a strangely close friendship. There is nothing wrong with you being you. You like guys and that’s fine. It was kinda obvious, dude. It’s made me rethink who I am though. All the things we did that made people think we were that couple… I just…” Turk bit on his lip and I realised what he was trying to say.

 “Turk, just because we were close doesn’t mean that you’re gay. Those things aren’t what made me like guys. I don’t even like guys. I like Mark. That’s it. So don’t worry about it,” I tried to reassure him, offering him a smile.

 It seemed to calm my Brown Bear. He sat himself on the couch and I sat beside him. He started to ask me about Mark and how I met him. We stayed away from topics like sex because it would be awkward, plus Mark and I hadn’t done it and honestly, I was scared about that. I was glad that I had Turk’s approval though. His opinion was the one I cared most about. I had always cared what other people thought of me, but somehow I had managed to rise above that and care only what my friends thought. Because they were the people who I loved the most and would do anything for. However, what I hadn’t realised was my new current situation was a concerning thing for someone else who I wouldn’t even have thought would care about it.

 

 


	2. His Hidden Meaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Dr Cox's point of view, we get to see his feelings towards his new boyfriend of J.D's.

I stood in the shadows of the doctor’s lounger, listening to Daphne and Ghandi talk about this idiot, Mark. I don’t know why I was interested. It bothered me to hear of this guy for some reason. Finally, I had had enough and disappeared out the door without the Sugar Sisters knowing. Just as everyone else did, I had my suspicions about Newbie, but as time went on it just became apparent to people that he was just an extreme, flamboyant, straight male. Though sometimes I begged to differ about the male part. Nevertheless, the ordeal shouldn’t have been bothering me the way it was. It wasn’t any of my business. I had never before cared for what happened in his relationships.

I tried to shake off the feeling and get back to work. I wandered back into the ICU and over to the counter where everything had went down earlier. Carla was the only one about, busy writing away in a patient’s chart.

“What’s eating you?” she asked, not even glancing up from the chart.

I swear the woman has a radar and just appears or knows when anyone feels like shit. One of the reasons I was once attracted to her and why I tolerate her now.

“Doctors who are too busy being giddy with their new relationships instead of treating their patients,” I replied in a gruff tone.

Carla finally put her pen down and looked up at me with her charming smile, “Give J.D a break. He’s just excited. He’s finally happy. I can see this one actually going somewhere.”

I don’t know what it was that struck a chord with me, but something in what she said did. It made something clench up inside me and gave me one of the worst feelings I had ever known. Worse than my first divorce with Jordan. But as ever, I took every emotion and pushed it down. It was nothing anyway.

“I’m not just talking about Pricilla. I’m talking about almost every god damn doctor in here! Have you seen the interns?!” I spoke in an exaggerated manner, gesturing to two random interns who were blabbering about finally getting some.

Kudos to them. Never snuff at sex. That is has always been my one rule.

“My point is, why is everyone so damn incompetent is in this hell hole? I feel like I’m the only one holding the place up,” he grumbled at Carla, rolling my eyes.

Carla gave me that ‘oh he better be kidding or I will kick his ass’ kind of look. It was a scary look. I flashed her a big Coxian grin and grabbed a chart, making at getaway from her terrifying eyes.

* * *

 

Over the next coming weeks, Newbie’s new boyfriend, who I had now nicknamed Scooby because he reminded me of a dog that would paw and call for attention of his boyfriend and mark his territory every time I walked by or I was seen in the vicinity, had been showing up at the damn hospital almost every day since the great coming out.

On this one particular day, the two girls had been exchanging saliva for over five minutes as I was trying to scribble away in this gomer’s chart. The woman was ninety years old. Couldn’t she just pop it already so I could actually deal with someone who actually needed my help? Anyway, the couple were making those disgusting kissy noises that just made anyone want to vomit and throw a bucket of damn water over their heads.

“I gotta go,” Scooby mumbled into Trisha’s mouth, only pulling the so called doctor in closer.

“Stay a little longer,” Newbie mumbled back, letting himself be pulled in closer, tightening his arms around his fancy boyfriend.

I could feel the vein in my neck about to pop if they didn’t stop it. Standing up straight, I gave my signature whistle that made Newbie jump. Giving a flick of my nose, I took up my alpha stance, folding my arms and giving them a good glare. The gelled hair girl jumped out of the kiss and turned around to stare at me like a deer caught in the headlights.

“You’re toy boy can wait, Mary-Ann, because here I thought you were actually a doctor, but instead I’m looking at the scandal of the prom king making out with the _nawt_ the prom queen but her sister,” I made a fake gasp along with a sarcastic smile,” Come, Newbie,” I turned tail and strode off, hearing a squeal of an apology and the familiar trotting of his feet behind me.

I smirked to myself. That was how I liked things. Sure enough, Newbie was rambling something in my ear about Scooby and getting all giddy and misty eyed about it, but I ignored it – I did with most things she said.

“Dr. Cox, could you not be so…you, around Mark?” the pipsqueak asked, “It’s just that he gets real possessive when you’re around I’ve noticed and I don’t where he’s getting the idea from that you’d steal me because we both know that—“

I whistled loudly in his ear and stopped, feeling Newbie trip into my back before I turned around to give him a good old glare.

“Listen here, Miranda, if you actually stopped talking about your new boyfriend then maybe you’d actually do your damn job correctly. Mr Carlson over here was misdiagnosed and who by? Wooooooooooooo, look at that, a person named Dr. Dorian. Now I know that can’t be you because you see, I really…that’s too manly sounding of a name to be you and goodness, it says ‘doctor’ and you are certainly not a doctor! Here I thought you were a ballerina,” I shoved the chart into his chest, “Keep your paranoid dog at home. This is serious stuff and I won’t you have being incompetent with your patients.”

He looked like a sad little puppy, giving me those blue doe eyes, before walking away with his tail between his legs towards the patient who was in desperate need of help seeing as they had Newbie as a doctor.

The day could only get better from that and it actually did for once. My patients were mostly recovering. I even got to give good news for a change and discharged a patient who had been touch and go with pneumonia but had finally overcome it. The kid was only twelve. And finally, I was able to escape back home to Jordan’s keep and see Jack.

The two were just setting out dinner as I got home. I was starved. I gave my ex-wife a kiss on the cheek and sat down beside Jack, giving him a smile. I sure did love my son.

“Hey there Jacky boy,” I greeted him.

“You’re awfully perky for having just came home from work,” Jordan noted, “You’re usually miserable,” she added, sitting down at the table.

Thinking back, Jordan was right. For a crappy day mostly, I was in a good mood. It didn’t take me long to realise why and it didn’t take Jordan long either after I said:

“I got to wreck Newbie in front of his new boyfriend. The guy is a tool,” I snorted, “God help me, it’s too much fun.”

I could see her eyes widening. I furrowed my brows at her as a knowing smile covered her face as she took a piece of chicken and took it into her mouth with some delicacy.

“So Sally has a boyfriend. Looks like you two might actually make some headway now,” Jordan teased, her eyes turning dark and glistening.

I had no idea what she was talking about. That irritated me. I hated it when she did that. My eyes narrowed and I made a low growl at the woman, forgetting my son was right beside me. Suddenly realising, I flashed him a grin and ushered him into eating some of his dinner after giving Jordan a look that stated we were going to talk about this later.

Just as planned, once Jack went to bed, I sat Jordan down and stood across from her, ready to talk. I took a domineering stance, arms folded over my chest, trying to look buff. Well. I was buff. I’m always buff. I like being buff. I looked Jordan straight in the eye. She looked bored by the conversation already and we had barely spoken about it.

“Talk,” I ordered her, leaving her no room to wriggle out of it.

She took long sigh, letting me know exactly how tedious and boring this was to her, “I make one offhand comment and you’ve got your tiny t-shirts, and yes I know why they’re small so you can show off you supposed flashy muscles, in a twist.”

“Jordan!” I hissed at her in a warning tone.

The conversation itself was beginning to grate on my nerves. Finally though, Jordan rolled her eyes and spoke her mind. What came out of her mouth though was something I had never expected to hear from her. _Ever_.

“Perry, I’ve known you for a very long time and I say this with utter seriousness to it. You and Nancy have been toying with each other for almost five years now. I’m almost positive you’re unaware of it, and I know _he_ is oblivious, but now that he’s in this relationship with another _man,_ these feelings you’ve kept down for so long feel like there is actually a possibility that you two could get together. And I’m okay with that. I know him. I think he’s perfect for you. Just try and not let this jealousy completely consume you.”

I blinked twice with a shell shocked expression on my face. My jaw slackened, my lips parting. I think I had forgotten how to breathe for about two seconds too. Surely Jordan was not insinuating that I had feelings for Newbie. _Hell no!_ I was straight. Even if I did swing the other way, the only person I would have even thought about doing that for was Ben and he wasn’t here anymore. It was only because we acted kinda like a married couple around each other and that ridiculous game we used to play. But boy, it was fun.

“Jordan…I’m not some guy who is crushing on his student,” I started, “I am certainly not taking him to the prom,” I then added sarcastically.

My ex-wife rolled her eyes and picked up a magazine, having grown extreme bored with the conversation. I, however, was still in a complete state of denial. There was absolutely no way I had any sort of romantic feelings for Newbie. He was a piss-ant. He was annoying at the best of times and yes, he was sort of a good doctor, but hell I was never going to say that to his face. He’d run off like a little girl in ballet shoes and throw flowers with that giddy smile of his and then shriek at his new _boyfriend_ that the big mean, muscly, Dr Cox had finally given him all the appreciation he had ever wanted and he was going to dump him because I had filled the void.

The next day only made me even more aware of what Jordan had said. The way Mark was all over Janice when I was around was even more apparent to me too. Needless to say, it made Gumball very uncomfortable. That pleased me to some extent. It didn’t stop the growing discomfort I felt inside and the drop in my stomach each time I saw the two _cavorting_. It was _nawt_ jealousy. Absolutely not! Percival Cox does not get jealous. Still, the laxative that I had had the Janitor sneak into Scooby’s coffee kept him from smothering Newbie for a while.

I inwardly smirked as Mark rushed off, screeching at the bathrooms that were conveniently ‘closed’ for cleaning.

* * *

 

“Why are you so chirpy?” Carla asked, which only seemed to make me smile more as I thought about that idiot running about to find an open bathroom.

“Is it a crime to be in a good mood for once?” I asked, giving her a good old grin.

“It’s dangerous when you’re in a good mood. You wouldn’t happen to know as to why Mark is on an IV drip over there?” she jerked her head into the vicinity of Scooby’s bed.

I glanced over, seeing the twit hooked up to a drip to obviously wean the laxative out of his system. What really grated my nerves though was that Marsha was standing over the bed, looking after him like a good little wife. Honest to God, I had no idea why I bothered me. I gave a small snarl anyhow.

“You really don’t like Mark do you?” Carla noted, attracting my attention again.

“Like all of them, just another pain in my ass. He’s _nawt_ a doctor. Doesn’t he have a job of his own?” I asked sarcastically.

“He’s a lifeguard. Turk and I took them out for dinner. He’s a real nice guy.”

“So. Don’t. Care.”

I waved my hands in Carla’s face and tossed my finished charts in. I picked up another and lo and behold, I picked up Scooby-Doo’s. _Juuuust_ perfect. I wandered over and flipped the paper, just prying a little bit at the patient history.

“So…you must give a shit.”

It was a terrible joke. I don’t know why I had tried. I had to stop myself from laughing. Mockery was my calling though. Newbie, on the other hand, gave a girlish giggle and said goodbye to his boyfriend, giving him a quick kiss. I shuddered. Then, it was just Mark and I: alone.

“You’re Dr Cox, huh?” the rat mumbled at me, giving me a halfway smile, “J.D has told me a lot about you. You’re a lucky guy. Wish I could get him to follow me about the way he follows you.”

I furrowed my brow and swiped at my nose, folding my arms.

“He said you do that,” Scooby shrugged, snorting a chuckle, “He’s told me so much about you. I know your whole life story. Some nights it’s just Dr Cox this and Dr Cox that. I’ll admit, I am jealous,” he shrugged again.

I could sense where this was going. I pressed my lips together, my entire body tightening up as he continued to speak.

“For instance, I know that you are your wife aren’t married, but acted married and have a kid together. His name is Jack. And to begin with your ex-wife led you to believe that the kid wasn’t yours. I’d be angry too. That has gotta suck. No wonder you have anger issues and borderline alcoholic with what you grew up in and how everything is playing out—“

“OKAY, TIME OUT!” I roared at him, whacking the chart on the end of the bed.

I would get Newbie back later for revealing such details about me. I was flattered somewhere that he remembered so much and that I was in his head, but right now I was pissed. Beyond pissed.

“This hospital is none of your business. Now, what that nurse over there,” I pointed towards Carla who was busy gawking at my spectacle, “will tell you is that this damn hell hole is some kind of family. To an extent, yeah, okay, maybe we are. This isn’t you’re territory. Back. Off.”

The thing was, that this guy was one of the most genuine guys I had met. He and Newbie were practically perfect for each other. In his words, he was actually trying to emphasise with me, understand me just for his boyfriend’s sake. But then he opened his big fat gob again and all those nice thoughts flew out of my head.

“Come on…you know why you’re really mad. You want J.D. God, he’s so oblivious to his feelings for you. I can see them. The thing is, I still have a chance while he doesn’t know. I know you probably won’t do this…but for his happiness and, hey maybe for mine too, just leave him be. ‘Cause I know that if you really care like I know you do in there, then you’ll just let us be together,” Mark offered me a small smile.

If it had been any normal circumstance, I would have made a sarcastic comment about vomiting and ran off to pretend throw up. It was then at that moment that I just let those feelings for Newbie wash over me. They were there and it was the first time I had ever acknowledged them.

“The laxative should be outta your system in about sixteen hours.”

I turned and left him. I had to start handling these feelings. Damn it, I really hated that kid, but liked him so much at the same time. Goddamn my heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there's not much interaction with J.D and Dr Cox yet. There will be. It's a slow process that you'll just have to move with. Thanks for reading!


End file.
